Romantyczne uniesienia
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Krótka historia jak Severus uczy się obsługiwać sprzęty kuchenne
1. Chapter 1

Romantyczne uniesienia

Autor: Zilidya

Dla mojego październikowego Ulubieńca Miesiąca Nyanko

Cz.1.

— Musicie gdzieś się ukryć!

— Ale dlaczego? — Harry nie bardzo rozumiał, co chciał im przekazać dyrektor.

Samo to, że wezwał go przez Zgredka do swojego gabinetu i to w samym środku nocy było niespotykane. A na dodatek tuż obok niego siedział Snape.

— Ministerstwo dowiedziało się o waszym związku...

— Jakim...? — Severus już chciał się odezwać, ale Dumbledore spojrzał tylko na niego znad tych swoich upośledzonych okularów i zamilkł.

— Osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko, ale to jest szkoła i obowiązują pewne reguły. Zwłaszcza nauczycieli, Severusie. Harry będzie pełnoletni dopiero za trzy miesiące i do tego czasu musicie się ukryć, inaczej wiesz jak to się skończy.

Mistrz eliksirów kiwnął głową.

— Jak? — dopytywał się nieświadomy zagrożenia Gryfon.

— Azkaban, Potter. A jeśli wina zostanie udowodniona to nawet Pocałunek.

Harry zerwał się z fotela.

— Nie chcę byś poszedł do więzienia, Severusie! A już na pewno nie pozwolę aby jakieś lodowate szkaradzieństwo cię całowało.

Dumbledore cicho chrząknął, choć nie wiadomo było czy chciał ukryć śmiech, czy zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

— Skoro już sobie to wyjaśniliśmy, to proponuję do czasu osiągnięcia przez ciebie szesnastu lat abyście obaj zniknęli z oczu czarodziejskiego świata.

— Teraz? Jest druga w nocy! — zauważył Snape.

— Dlatego was obudziłem. O szóstej rano ma przybyć do ciebie ktoś z ministerstwa w towarzystwie aurorów. Gdyby chcieli tylko rozmawiać nie brali by służb prawnych. Macie cztery godziny by się spakować. Już przygotowuję wam odpowiedni dom. Pośpieszcie się. Jak będziecie gotowi daj mi znać przez kominek.

Harry siedział cicho. Czuł, że teraz lepiej się nie wtrącać. Naprawdę nie chciał by coś stało się Severusowi. Jego Severusowi. Zgodzi się na wszystko byle ten był bezpieczny.

Trzy godziny później byli spakowani. Powiedzmy, że Harry był, a Severus nadal próbował. Gryfon bezczelnie wykorzystał Zgredka, by przyniósł wszystkie jego rzeczy do salonu Snape'a. Sam drzemał teraz na jednym z foteli. Gdy chciał pomóc Severusowi, ten odmówił, tłumacząc cytuję: „Nie pozwoli takiemu nieodpowiedzialnemu bachorowi na dotykanie jakichkolwiek jego cennych rzeczy."

Harry oczywiście musiał się wykazać.

— Jedną mi pozwalasz, a przecież jest dla ciebie bardzo, ale to bardzo cenna.

— Potter! — warknął wtedy na niego, przyciągając go do siebie. — Uważaj, bo pokażę ci jak bardzo jest cenna i gdzie należy ją ukryć.

W ten sposób zmarnowali czterdzieści minut, co spowodowało teraz rozdrażnienie mistrza eliksirów. Równo z wybiciem piątej Severus potrząsnął lekko Harrym, budząc go. Przed kominkiem stał już Dumbledore.

— Gotowi?

— Nie, ale nie mamy czasu, prawda? — rzucił Snape.

— Nie. Nie macie. Gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali, to wiesz jak się ze mną skontaktować. Dom jest w mugolskiej części Londynu, więc starajcie się za bardzo nie afiszować, zwłaszcza ty Severusie, bo Harry nie będzie miał problemów z przystosowaniem.

Ich kufry zostały zmniejszone. To znaczy jeden Harry'ego i siedem Severusa. Chłopak szybko ukrył swój uśmiech, przypominając sobie wyjazd sąsiadki, która podobnie pakowała się na dwutygodniowy wyjazd. Nie udało mu się tak do końca.

— Co cię tak śmieszy, Potter?

— Nic, Severusie. Zupełnie nic. — Wziął od dyrektora swój pomniejszony do rozmiarów książki kufer i stanął koło płonącego kominka.

— Gdy tylko przejdziecie połączenie będzie zablokowane w obie strony, tak na wszelki wypadek. Idźcie! I powodzenia.

Poklepani po ramieniu zostali wysłani w nieznane.

Harry wylądował na kolanach na małym dywaniku przed kominkiem ich nowego lokum. Severus z mroczną gracją przekroczył go i położył swoje rzeczy na podłodze, natychmiast przywracając im naturalne rozmiary.

Salon był spory. Harry'emu od razu skojarzył się z domem Syriusza. Wyglądało tu bardzo podobnie, tyle że czyściej. Widział korytarz i kuchnię po drugiej stronie. Nie czekając na pozwolenie, zaczął zwiedzać. Obok schodów na piętro znalazł małą komórkę i wejście do piwnicy. Na piętrze znajdowały się cztery sypialnie i dwie łazienki, jak na mały domek to mieli nawet sporo miejsca.

Harry wybrał pierwszą z brzegu sypialnię i wszedł do niej, odkładając swój bagaż. Teraz miał ochotę tylko spać.

Gdy się obudził w domu panowała cisza. Bardzo niepokojąca cisza. Usiadł powoli, szukając jednocześnie różdżki pod poduszką, gdzie zawsze ją chował. Ujął ją mocno i podszedł do drzwi. Po przeciwnej stronie zobaczył otwarte drzwi i śpiącego na łóżku Severusa. Nagle zrozumiał, co go tak zaniepokoiło. Cały dom przesiąknięty był magią Snape'a. Gdy on smacznie sobie spał, mężczyzna musiał nałożyć na budynek zaklęcia ochronne.

Nie zamierzał przeszkadzać w odpoczynku zmęczonemu pewnie Severusowi. Wpadł na inny świetny, według niego, pomysł. Ugotuje mu obiad. W sam raz powinien zdążyć zanim ten się obudzi.

Wszedł do kuchni i zamarł. Wcześniej nie rozejrzał się dokładniej i dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że kuchnia urządzona była podobnie jak w Norze. Harry zaczął przyglądać się dokładniej piecowi i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że jest jednak na gaz, nie ogień. Nigdy w życiu nie palił w piecu. Tu zaczynały się kolejne schody. Był przyzwyczajony do w pełni zautomatyzowanej kuchni ciotki Petunii, gdzie większość czynności wykonywały roboty kuchenne. Po części to ich wina, że tak trudno szły mu eliksiry. Tak naprawdę nigdy sam nie przygotowywał składników.

Oczywiście Potter był przecież Gryfonem i nic go nie powstrzyma przed dążeniem do celu.

Severusa obudził zapach. Dziwny wręcz aromat. A dokładniej smród, żeby nie mijać się z prawdą. Zerwał się z łóżka i zbiegł na parter, skąd domyślał się po zwiększającej się sile było epicentrum. Zdążył złapać tylko różdżkę i teraz w samych bokserkach stanął w drzwiach do kuchni. Gęsty dym ulatywał oknem, ale nie wiele to pomagało, gdyż kolejne kłęby dymu wydobywały się z otwartego piekarnika i kilku garnków, stojących na piecu. Harry, cały umorusany nie wiadomo czym, machał ścierką wyganiając opary w stronę okna.

— Mogę, do cholery, dowiedzieć się, co ty wyprawiasz? — warknął, usuwając jednym ruchem różdżki dym, a drugim to, co go powodowało.

Harry skulił się, ale tylko na chwilę, zerkając do pustych już garnków.

— To miał być nasz obiad.

— Od kiedy, zwęglone coś, nie chcę nawet wiedzieć co, nadaje się na posiłek? Poza tym nie tknąłbym niczego, co ty byś zrobił, znając twoje umiejętności z eliksirów.

Potter zmarszczył brwi, a to jak wiedział z doświadczenia Severus oznaczało wkrótce wybuch.

— To, że nie radzę sobie z eliksirami nie oznacza, że nie potrafię gotować! Mógłbyś czasem wykazać się odrobiną romantyzmu i chociaż raz pochwalić mnie za cokolwiek! I to nie moja wina, że ta kuchnia widziała czasy kamienia łupanego! Nie ma tu nic, co upraszcza pracę w kuchni. Jeśli mam tu z tobą zostać przez najbliższe miesiące, to chce mieć jakiś normalny sprzęt kuchenny! Podkreślam, normalny, czyli elektryczny! Od tostera zaczynając, przez ekspres do kawy, a na zmywarce kończąc!

I wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Severus czekał, bo to nie był jeszcze koniec. I miał rację. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i Harry dodał jeszcze:

— A tak na marginesie, to cię nienawidzę!

I znów trzasnął drzwiami.

— Wredny bachor — mruknął i ruszył do sypialni, żeby się ubrać.

Do tego typu „wyznań" obaj już się przyzwyczaili. Harry zawsze w chwilach złości go nienawidził, a on czekał aż mu to przejdzie. W drugą stronę odbywało się to w podobny sposób, tyle że Harry dłużej się do niego nie odzywał. Jak na razie żaden z nich nigdy nie przeprosił. Wszystko odbywało się ustalonym torem zapomnienia. Tak jakby nigdy nic sobie złego nie powiedzieli. Tyle, że dotychczas nie byli zamknięci sam na sam. Harry nie mógł wyładować się na boisku, a on na innych uczniach.

Chyba tym razem to on będzie musiał wyciągnąć rękę na zgodę.

_On ma przepraszać? Do czego ten Dumbledore go zmusza? _


	2. Chapter 2

Romantyczne uniesienie

Cz. 2.

— Teraz może być? — warknął Snape, pokazując Harry'emu całkowicie odmienioną kuchnię na następny dzień.

Potter uśmiechnął się i podszedł do nowiuteńkich urządzeń, dotykając je z nabożną pasją.

— Coś jeszcze panu Potterowi nie pasuje? Może tapetę zmienić, albo kafelki?

Harry zachichotał, odwracając się do niego.

— Nie mów mi, że sam to kupowałeś? A tapeta i kafelki też się proszą o ...

— Zamknij się! — Snape zrobił się czerwony, choć do końca nie wiadomo było czy to złość, czy może jednak zażenowanie.

A chłopak zabrał się za testowanie urządzeń. Po przejrzeniu instrukcji rzucił je na lodówkę i zaczął przygotowywać normalny posiłek. Nie interesowało go jak w tak krótkim czasie Severus zainstalował to wszystko. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę magię. Zwłaszcza magię, która nie cierpiała się przecież z elektrycznością.

Trochę to przypominało jego i Severusa. Też się nie nawiedzili, a jak to się skończyło?

Tym razem posiłek nie uciekł w postaci lotnej przez okno, czy w węglowej nie został usunięty. Zapachy ściągnęły w porze obiadowej Severusa. Nic nie mówiąc usiadł przy stole i czekał na to, co tym razem przygotował Potter. Ten nie powstrzymał się jedynie na zrobieniu jednego dania. Mogąc rozwinąć swe kulinarne (prawdę mówiąc powinno być roboto-kuchenne) skrzydła, zrobił pełny posiłek — przystawka, danie główne i deser.

Przygotował w międzyczasie stół i teraz po podaniu wszystkiego usiadł naprzeciwko Severusa.

— Proszę, częstuj się. Życzę smacznego.

Sam zaczął jeść, ale obserwował każdy ruch Severusa.

Mężczyzna nie grymasił, nie rzucał żadnych uwag na temat potraw. Po prostu jadł jakby to były potrawy z hogwardzkiej kuchni, a nie zrobione przez Pottera. Ale Harry długo nie wytrzymał. Jego cierpliwość dotrwała do deseru, co jak na standardy Gryfonów można uznać za pobicie światowego rekordu.

— I jak? Smakowało? — wyrwał się w końcu.

Severus wytarł serwetką usta i sięgnął po przygotowana wcześniej kawę.

— Gdyby twoje eliksiry były chociaż w minimalnej części zrobione tak starannie, to mógłbym powiedzieć, że coś potrafisz — warknął przez zęby, patrząc w czarny płyn w filiżance.

Nie mógł pozwolić sobie, by chłopak ujrzał w jego oczach pochwałę.

A w Harry'ego jakby w tej chwili piorun strzelił. Zerwał się z krzesła, stanął nad Severusem sapiąc jak parowóz i rzucił:

— Jeśli to miały być podziękowania za posiłek to średnio mi się podobały.

I wyszedł z kuchni, hamując się jednak przed trzaskaniem drzwiami.

— I dogodź tu Gryfonowi. Tak źle i tak nie dobrze — mruknął Severus, rozsiadając się wygodniej i dolewając sobie kawy.

Ta była dużo lepsza nawet o tej Malfoyowej, którą przecież robił specjalnie przeszkolony skrzat. Może jednak są jakieś plusy w tych... sprzętach kuchennych.

To, że przez większość dnia użerał się z usuwaniem magii z kuchni to jedno, ale zakupy to już inna sprawa. Całe szczęście uratował go dyrektor, informując że wszystko przyjdzie do domu i ktoś to poustawia. Odblokował kominek dla Albusa, a rano wszystko było na swoim miejscu i nadal kuchnia nie nosiła śladu użycia czarów.

Severus odpuścił sobie kolację poprzedniego dnia i teraz o godzinie szóstej rano jego organizm domagał się posiłku. A zwłaszcza kawy. A skoro Potter potrafi używać te urządzenia, to chyba jemu nie powinno to sprawić kłopotu.

Piętnaście minut później zaczynał już tracić swoją przecież sporą cierpliwość. Urządzenie z dwoma przegrodami spaliło kawę, a po wlaniu wody zatrzeszczało i się wyłączyło, błyszcząc jedynie z boku jakąś lampką. Kawy nie zrobiło. Przeszedł do następnego, bo pierwszy wybór okazał się nie trafiony.

Tu chyba trafił, ale po wciśnięciu guzika - tylko mugol mógł wymyślić przekreślone koło jako włącznik - dostał gorącą wodę, ale ani śladu kawy.

Brak kofeiny dawał mu się we znaki. Cierpliwość malała z każdą chwilą. Gdy po raz trzeci otrzymał wodę, warknął przez zęby.

Różdżka prawie sama pojawiła się w jego dłoni.

Severusa Snape'a ogarnął szał.

— Żeby jakiś mugol... — mruczał, rzucając zaklęcia na wszystko co znalazło się w zasięgu wzroku.

Szybko tego pożałował.

Wrzaski obudziły w końcu Harry'ego. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że ktoś do nich wpadł w odwiedziny i teraz Snape się z tym kimś wykłóca. Też by tak zrobił, była dopiero siódma. Potem jednak do kłótni dołączyły hałasy tłuczonych naczyń. Potter zerwał się z łóżka i zbiegł po schodach do kuchni, skąd dobiegał hałas. Wyhamował w ostatniej chwili. Zaraz za progiem leżały pokruszone talerze, proszące piskliwym głosikiem o łaskę. Ostrożnie przekroczył bosymi stopami odłamki i zatrzymał się przy stole. Po drugiej stronie Severus kłócił się z ekspresem.

— Żądam natychmiast mojej kawy, ty kupo metalu!

— O! Wypraszam sobie! Jestem najnowszym modelem marki Borsch* i nie mam zamiaru obsługiwać chama.

— Ja ci zaraz dam... — Severus już uniósł różdżkę, a Harry zdecydował się wkroczyć na scenę, chrząkając i zwracając na siebie uwagę.

— Potter!

— Miło, że zauważyłeś — mruknął, odganiając od siebie łyżeczkę, która szepcząc ciągle „l'amour" próbowała owinąć mu się wokół nadgarstka niczym bransoletka. — Mogę wiedzieć, co zrobiłeś z kuchnią? — Mówiąc to wskazał pobojowisko.

Snape chyba dopiero teraz zauważył do czego doprowadziły jego niepohamowane czary. Garnuszki próbowały zeskoczyć z trzymających ich haków wołając cicho: „Mam już dość, chcę ze sobą skończyć". Prawdę mówiąc to prawie wszystko w kuchni coś szeptał, piszczało, mówiło. Toster bulgotał coś wyraźnie obrażony. Express odwrócił się do okna, posapując parą. Sokownik chyba tańczył, bo kręcił się w kółko, ale Harry nie był pewien. Od szuflady ze sztućcami dolatywały dźwięki jakiejś dyskusji. Talerze płakały o swoim kruchym losie i chłopak przewracając oczami, naprawił ich stłuczonego kolegę, za co otrzymał gorące podziękowania.

— Słucham, Severusie — ponaglił mężczyznę, opierając się o stół i krzyżując ręce.

— Chcę kawy! — wybuchł Snape. — A ten gnojek...

— Nic ci nie dam, niewdzięczniku! — Ekspres odwrócił się do niego i trysnął w Snape'a krótkim strugiem gorącej wody. — Nawet się do mnie nie zbliżaj!

Harry parsknął, gdy Severus zaczął skakać studząc poparzone miejsce, bardzo strategiczne trzeba dodać. Ekspres jak widać dobrze celował. Chłopak za takie zachowanie otrzymał wściekłe spojrzenie.

— No co? Ty go ożywiłeś. Nie patrz tak na mnie!

— Żądam kawy!

— Sobie możesz! — Tym razem Harry już nie wytrzymał. — On ma rację jesteś chamem.

Przy gwiździe aprobaty urządzeń wyszedł z kuchni. Miał zamiar zaraz do niej wrócić, ale dopiero jak się ubierze. Może Severus trochę oprzytomnieje. Westchnął ciężko, siadając na łóżku. Może jak wróci to wszystko będzie po staremu i będą mogli się z tego śmiać. Ile czasu może trwać rzucenie kilku _finitów_?

Przygotował się na nowy dzień i zszedł na dół. Niestety nic się nie zmieniło. Poza tym, że Severus opuścił kuchnię i stał teraz przy oknie w salonie. Jeśli nawet usłyszał Harry'ego, nie pokazał tego po sobie. Z uwagą obserwował krajobraz za oknem, czyli druga stronę ulicy.

* specjalnie z błędem :D


	3. Chapter 3

Romantyczne Uniesienia

Cz. 3

Harry zostawił na razie Severusa. Musiał ogarnąć jakoś kuchnię. Po paru minutach zaczął rozumieć Snape'a. Wszystkie sprzęty jakby się zmówiły i zaczęły buntować na najmniejszy pokaz braku szacunku. Przynajmniej doszedł do tego o co chodziło urządzeniom.

— Poproszę dwie filiżanki espresso — zwrócił się do ekspresu po napełnieniu zbiorników i przetarciu go z pary.

Urządzenie spełniło prośbę i Harry przestawił filiżanki na tacę.

— Gorące! Uważaj jak będzie je niósł, mogą zostać plamy — zauważyła taca.

— Mógłbym prosić dwie łyżeczki? — zapytał ponownie Harry, otwierając szufladę.

Sztućce zadźwięczały, a wspomniane wyprostowały się dumnie, wołając jedna przez drugą.

— Weź mnie! Weź mnie!

Chłopak wybrał dwie, które natychmiast zaczęły z nim flirtować.

— Proszę wybaczyć, ale już mam partnera — ukrócił to na wstępie.

Jęk rozczarowania dobiegł także z szuflady, ale przynajmniej na tacy się uspokoiło i Harry mógł postawić na niej jeszcze cukiernicę. Wszedł z nią do salonu i postawił na stoliku koło kominka.

— Podejdź, Severusie. Zrobiłem kawy.

Chyba tylko to drugie spowodowało, że Snape posłuchał. Harry pozwolił mu delektować się czarnym napojem przez chwilę w ciszy.

— Możesz teraz powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę ci chodziło? — zaczął. — Ty nigdy dotąd nie straciłeś zimnej krwi.

— Chciałem kawy! — warknął przez zęby.

— Mogłeś mnie obudzić, albo chociaż przeczytać instrukcję. Zostawiłem ją na lodówce.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Przynajmniej nie wyraźnie. Zaburczał coś pod nosem, ale Harry i tak to usłyszał.

— Słucham? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Aż tak cię to denerwuje? Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem. Zwłaszcza po tobie. — Podniósł się z fotela. — Skoro tak ci to przeszkadza, że jestem po części mugole...

Nie chciał kończyć tego zdania. Nie tego spodziewał się po Severusie. Mógłby zrozumieć jeszcze gdyby powiedział to Malfoy z tą jego obsesją czystej krwi, ale Severus?

Skierował się w stronę drzwi, by pójść do siebie. Zamknięcie powodowało, że im obu bardzo szybko puszczały ostatnio nerwy.

— Harry.

Chłopak nawet nie usłyszał kiedy Severus szybko podszedł do niego. Poczuł jak ramiona mężczyzny obejmują go od tyłu, a dłonie zatrzymują się na jego piersi. Zatrzymał się w miejscu. Severus nie często tak się zachowywał. Większość czasu był zamknięty w sobie i nie okazywał w ten sposób uczuć.

— Przepraszam — usłyszał szept tuż przy swoim uchu. — Przepraszam, Harry.

— Severusie, dobrze się czujesz? — zaniepokoił się, dotykając dla pewności jego dłoni, ale nie czuł żadnego niepokojącego gorąca.

— Tak. I nie.

Harry obrócił się w tych ramionach i stanął do Severusa twarzą.

— Co się stało? Dlaczego tak się zdenerwowałeś o głupią kawę? To do ciebie nie podobne? — Dotknął jego policzka, wyczuwając zarost, nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak.

Severus milczał, przymykając oczy na ten delikatny dotyk.

— Powiedz mi, Severusie. Wtedy łatwiej nam będzie rozwiązać ten problem.

— Gryfon w każdym calu — mruknął Snape, otwierając oczy i odsuwając się trochę od Pottera.

Stali teraz naprzeciw siebie. Harry czekał. Zbyt dobrze znał Severusa, by teraz odpuścić.

— Nienawidzę być bezużyteczny — usłyszał nagle z ust mistrza eliksirów. — W tej kwestii zwykły mugol mnie pokonuje.

— Chodzi ci o obsługę sprzętów? — dopytywał się Harry, choć w głębi starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

— Tak! Oto! — Prawie krzyknął, odwracając się i podchodząc do stolika po swoją kawę.

— Ależ, Severusie... — westchnął Harry. — Nawet mugol musi się wpierw nauczyć obsługi, zanim cokolwiek uda mu się zrobić. Ty to powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej.

— Ja? — zdziwił się, unosząc brwi.

— Tak, ty. Jesteś przecież nauczycielem. Czy chociaż raz zdarzyło się pierwszorocznemu wykonać swój pierwszy eliksir?

— Raczej nie jest to zbyt częste... No, dobra. Nigdy, chyba że wcześniej miał styczność z eliksirami.

— Widzisz! — Ucieszył się, gdy usłyszał poparcie swojej tezy. — Tak samo jest teraz z kuchnią. Nie znasz instrukcji dlatego doprowadziłeś do wybuchu.

— Niech ci będzie, Potter! Idę po mleko — burknął.

Harry pokiwał z pobłażaniem głową i ruszył za nim, tak na wszelki wypadek. Już w korytarzu usłyszał kobiecy krzyk i przekleństwo.

— Łapy przy sobie, perwercie! Aż tak dobrze się nie znamy, żebyś wkładał mi ręce w majtki!

— Jakie majtki! Jesteś lodówką!

Harry westchnął i ruszył ratować Severusa.

— On nie chciał, madame. — Odsunął trochę Snape'a, pokazując mu wzrokiem, żeby obserwował.

Lodówka miała podłużną, lekko wygiętą klamkę, której uniesienie do góry otwierało drzwi. Harry delikatnie ujął jej dolna część, gdzie metal zawijał się w kulę.

— Proszę, ostrożnie uniosę pani śliczną stópkę. Nie mam zamiaru dotykać wyżej, obiecuję.

Severus usłyszał ciche westchnięcie lodówki i otrzymał swoje mleko.

— Dziękuję, madame — podziękował Harry, zamykając już zwyczajnie, czyli popychając, jednak ostrożnie, drzwiczki.

— Czyli od dziś cackać z nimi jak z porcelanowymi lalkami?

Harry zachichotał.

— Dobry trening cierpliwość, nie sądzisz? Mnie się ta kuchnia podoba. — Musnął jego dłoń i oparł się o brzeg stołu, zerkając przez okno. — W ogóle podoba mi się tutaj.

— Potter!

— Nawet z tymi twoim ciągłym sarkazmem i ironią, Severusie — dodał, szczerząc się do niego. — Nie zmieniaj się, Severusie.

Przysunął się do niego i skradł mu pocałunek.

Gwizd sprzętów kuchennych słychać było jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale do tej pary już to nie docierało, bo zamknęła się w sypialni.

Koniec.


End file.
